


First Encounter

by DeathByMeow



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Knows, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Aged-Up Character(s), Alya Césaire Knows, Alya Césaire Ships It, Angst and Feels, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois Knows, F/M, Luka Couffaine Knows, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Knows, Nino Lahiffe Knows, Nino Lahiffe Ships It, Strong Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathByMeow/pseuds/DeathByMeow
Summary: Adrien stood in the foyer of penthouse apartment. His limps frozen as he saw her for the first time in two years. He couldn’t turn back now but he didn’t know how to move forwards either.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 13
Kudos: 70





	First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a one shot but I just can't help myself when it comes to the back story. Adrien was forced to move away after an Akuma battle goes horribly wrong and identity are revealed. He doesn't get to say goodbye and this is his first encounter with Marinette when he returned home.

Adrien stood in the foyer of penthouse apartment. His limps frozen as he saw her for the first time in two years. He couldn’t turn back now but he didn’t know how to move forwards either. 

She’d been the only thing driving him forward, the only thing keeping him sane until he could return but he hadn’t expected his body to fail him like this.

Marinette moved in time with the music. Her dark hair flowed over her bare shoulders spilling down her back. The slip dress she wore moved hypnotically against her skin as her bare feet travelled over the timber floor. She hadn’t seen him, and he still wasn’t sure if he wanted her too. 

Luka walked into view and headed straight towards Marinette. He grabbed her waist and turned her around to face him. Words were exchanged between them before Marinette wrapped her hands around Luka’s neck and pulled him down. As she kissed him a wave of nausea hit Adrien and the reality of his absence hit him like a tone of bricks. 

It had been two years since he’d been shipped off to New York. Adrien had tried to rebel against the dictatorship that was Gabriel Agreste, but after 29 people including some of his classmates and Marinette’s father had died in a fatal akuma attack, there was no reasoning with him. 

Adrien knew what it felt like to be isolated after living with his cold father for years but living with his Aunt and cousin Felix had been a whole new kind of torture. He’d been closely watched and always had his bodyguard with him. Kagami, his then girlfriend and Chloe had been the only ones allowed to visit him and communication with his other friends had been heavily monitored. 

Now eighteen Gabriel had lost his power over him and Adrien jumped on the first plane back. He didn’t need his father’s money or approval anymore. Adrien had access to his trust fund that had a sizable amount from his years of modelling.

Now standing in Chloe’s apartment he was a ball of nerves. The girl in front of him no longer looked like the girl he’d left behind. Her cute piggy tails had been abandoned long ago. Now her hair tumbled halfway down her back, her long bangs fell in her eyes and framed her pretty face as she kissed Luka.

“Hey bro, there you are. I thought we were going to meet in the lobby?” Nino said as he caught sight of what held Adrien’s attention. “Oh man, dude, I’m sorry he wasn’t meant to be here tonight.” 

Adrien shook his head and turned to leave. He knew there was history between Marinette and Luka, but no one had informed him that they were still a thing. His chest hurt and the air in the room suddenly seemed to disappear. 

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Why did he ever think he still had a chance with her. He wanted to leave but Nino grabbed his arm and dragged him down a hallway and out onto a balcony. 

“Adrien, I’m so sorry you had to see that dude.” Nino shook his head and leaned on the railing watching Adrien closely. 

“Shit Nino, why didn’t you tell me instead of letting me hope I still had a chance?” Adrien was still struggling to breath. He grabbed onto the railing and lowered his head hoping to steady his trembling hands and ease the twisted feeling in his gut.

“It’s not what you think Adrien. I mean I know it looks bad and yeah it’s no secret that Luka loves her, but she refuses to commit to him or anything for that matter.” Alya appeared in the doorway and headed straight for Adrien. “Marinette isn’t the same girl anymore. She struggles to let any of us in.” 

“Hey, Alya.” Adrien turned around and hugged her. 

“Hey Sunshine, it won’t be easy, but she needs you.” Alya said ruffling his blonde hair.

“Alya, I never heard from her. It’s been over two years and nothing. You really think I have a chance?” 

“Do you still love her?” Alya asked leaning against Nino and letting him wrap his arms around her waist.

“More than I thought possible.” Adrien looked away at the distant lights. He thought over time his feeling may have dulled but instead they’d only intensified to the point he felt like he’d left a piece of his heart and soul in Paris. 

“Then fight for her. Even if that means you have to fight her until she lets her defences down.” Alya said firmly.

“Alya’s right dude, she would never admit it, but she’s been lost without you.” Nino added. 

“You guys are forgetting something though. The akuma attack that killed her pappa it was, it is my fault. She has every right to hate me.” Adrien inhaled and held it hoping to stop the tears that wanted to escape. 

“Adrien, no. Just no. It’s Hawkmoth’s fault. We were just kids trying our hardest against a madman.” Alya grabbed his arms and gave him a light shake. “She needs you, whether she knows it or not.”

“She has a point dude. You need to go talk to M. I’ll distract Luka, Al you get M out here. Bro you got this.” Before Adrien could say anything the two disappeared leaving him alone on the balcony.

“Kid he’s right, you got this. It’s been long enough. How many times do I have to tell you, she doesn’t blame you.” Plagg flew out of his jacket pocket and floated in front of his face, crossing his little paws as he went. 

“Plagg, you don’t know that for sure.” Adrien looked over the edge again as his mind travailed back to that night.

When all the dust had cleared, and they realised what couldn’t be fixed Ladybug had fallen apart. With no lucky charm to fix the damage there were bodies’ left everywhere.   
The battle had been intense, and all the miraculous holders had been in play.   
A devastated Chat had carried the inconsolable Ladybug into an abandon building with Rena, Caprice, Viperion and Queen Bee. Everyone heard their miraculous beeping, but no one could move. When the beeping had stopped Adrien had been left cradling a sobbing Marinette while their friends looked on.

It killed him to leave Ladybug alone to face Hawkmoth and Marinette alone to grieve but there had been no time for goodbyes. Something he’d tried to explain in his letters Chloe had taken home with her. 

Ladybug had the help of the other miraculous holders after he left, but it hadn’t gone unnoticed that her fight had become almost ruthless. Her new super suit looked like it belonged out of the video game, Assassins creed. She no longer smiled, and Adrien could clearly see what others might miss. Her eyes showed the internal battle and pain she wouldn’t let go of. A silent rage like an electrical storm without the thunder to warn you of the danger.

……….

Marinette knew he was back. She also didn’t know if she was ready to confront her once school crush and silly pun throwing partner who happened to be the same blonde-haired green-eyed boy she loved.

To many emotions swirled around her head and heart when it came to him. She was furious and hurt that he left her to pick up all the pieces after her life fell apart. She didn’t know if she hated him or loved him so much it hurt just thinking about him. When anyone mentioned Adrien or his alter ego she would snarl a warning to stop or she’d make them.

Marinette downed another drink before kicking her shoes off and letting the music control her body. It was easy to get lost in the music with the alcohol coursing through her system. She was vaguely aware of Chloe telling her she’d already drunk too much, but she chose to ignore her. 

She hated what she was doing to her mum and friends, but it was easier to be numb than to feel it all. Most days she woke up feeling like she was drowning. Night after night the nightmares plagued her dreams. If she was lucky enough sometimes the alcohol managed to dull the pain and help her sleep. 

Her other escape was Luka. She loved him but refused to admit it. Even with his love it wasn’t enough to mask her feelings towards the green-eyed traitor. How could she fully be Luka’s when her body ached for someone else?

Hands grabbed her waist and when she opened her eyes she was looking into the aqua eyes of Luka. He looked pissed at her and for a moment she wondered why.

“Mari, what the hell. I’ve been messaging you all week. When you didn’t come home your mamma was worried. She doesn’t deserve that. I don’t either.” He said over the music.

“Lu you worry too much. It’s only been three days.” She ran her finger down his nose and leaned back against his hands, letting him hold her weight. “I just needed to get away.” Marinette reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Pulling him down, her lips crashed against his and she felt him relax against her. She let his tongue slip into her mouth as his hands moved from her hips to her backside. 

Luka pulled away first breathing heavy. He wanted nothing more than to pull her into Chloe’s spare room and ravish her body, but he knew what she was doing. Adrien was something she refused to talk about, and Chat Noir was no different. She would do anything to change the subject but now he was back it was only a matter of time before she had to face everything she’d tried so hard to forget. 

Luka was terrified he was going to lose what little of her he had. He loved her so much it hurt sometimes but she was hurting too, and it killed him. He’d do anything to fix her. Even if it was letting her go. It may kill him in the process but the time he had with her was better than nothing and if that’s all he could have then so be it. 

“You can’t keep ignoring it Mari. You won’t talk to me about it. About any of it. Maybe it’s him you need to heal that broken heart of yours.” He kissed her forehead, turned around and left. Trying his hardest to ignore her calling his name.

“Lu stop talking shit. Luka, get back here.” She yelled throwing her hands up and stomping her bare foot against the cold floor.

“Mari, what’s going on?” Alya gently took Marinette’s hand and turned her around to face her. 

“It’s nothing. I just need another drink Al.” Marinette tried to walk back over to the bar in the corner where Chloe was sitting filing her nails and chatting to Tikki, Trixx and Pollen. 

“Ah, I don’t think so missy. You’ve had enough tonight. I think you need some fresh air.” She tugged on her hand and led her to the balcony. 

“Alya what are you doing, it’s cold out there.” Marinette complained as she tried to dig her heals in. Her bare feet had no grip on the smooth floor and Alya managed to get her over to the door. 

“Cold air will do you good girl. Now stop complaining.” Once outside Alya took a step back inside the door. “I’m sorry but you’ll thank me later.” She said as she closed and locked the door. 

“Alya are you crazy. What are you doing?” Marinette yelled as she banged on the door. 

“Marinette?”

Marinette stood still as the smooth voice washed over her, leaving her skin tingling like she’d just been zapped. She rested her face against the cold glass and shut her eyes. 

“I can’t do this.” She whispered. 

“My Lady, please turn around.” He begged. 

“You don’t get to call me that anymore.” She spun around; her eyes blazed into his. “You left… You left me. I needed you and you left.” She held her head high, but her voice wavered as she struggled to keep it together.

“I know. I… I failed you. I…” He stuttered as her blue eyes bore into his soul.

“Tikki.” Marinette called as she felt the panic wash over her like hot ice.

“Wait, Mari please” He took a step towards her.

Marinette backed away as Tikki flew through the glass.

“Marinette is everything okay?” Tikki asked as she noticed Adrien. “Oh, Adrien.”

“Tikki…” Marinette’s voice was barely a whisper now as she shut her eyes tight. The panic was tightening around her heart and squeezing her lungs making it impossibly hard to breath. 

“No Mari you should…”

“Spots on.”

Pink light washed over Marinette and by the time it had dissipated Ladybug had replaced her. 

………….

Adrien knew it was never going to be an easy reunion. The nerd in him couldn’t help but dream about her running into his arms and confessing her undying love for him before kissing him senseless. The realist in him knew that wouldn’t be the case, but he hadn’t prepared himself for the reality of her not even wanting to look at him let alone talk to him. The panic in her eyes had been real. Was she afraid of him? Was it pure hatred? 

Now standing before him Ladybug looked every bit the assassin bug the media had dubbed her new look. She no longer adored the cute spotted mask instead the lower part of her face was covered by a black vail, with her fierce blue eyes blazing underneath the black hood that covered her long hair. 

The black hood attached to a sheer black kimono, pulled tight by a black leather corset that laced up the back with red ribbon. The ribbon tales were long and seemed to fly behind her on their own accord. The asymmetrical hem of the kimono exposed the hip of her right leg and ended in a sharp point on her left knee. Without her black tights the kimono wouldn’t have covered much. Her right thigh had three deadly looking blades held in place with three red belt like bands.   
Delicate red stitching adorned the cuffs of the lose sleeves and flowed down the asymmetrical hem. 

Up close Adrien realised that the snitching was symbols of an ancient text. The text seemed to glow, illuminating her silhouette against the dark night sky of Paris.   
He took a step towards her with his hands up in surrender but before he could get any closer, she leapt over the edge and swung into the darkness. The glow of the stitching leaving a red trail in her wake.

Adrien stood frozen watching her disappear into the night. 

“Snap out of it kid. Go after her.” Plagg flew in front of his face and waved his little paws around as he floated upside down. 

“You’re right, what am I doing. Plagg claws out.” 

A flash of green washed over Adrien as he jumped off the balcony. He felt the rush of the miraculous magic flow through his veins for the first time in years. He’d missed his alter ego and his body reacted as if catapulting through the air was second nature to him.   
He landed hard on a roof top and ran on all fours, letting his limbs stretch as he leapt to the next, over and over again.

He was catching up to the red glow and a surge of adrenaline shot through his system driving him forwards. Before long he could make out her form. She was heading to the Eiffel tower. It surprised him that she’d head there. The two had spent many nights together watching Paris from above.

He reached the tower and landed on their old perch. He was sure this is where he last saw her but there was no sight of her there.   
Chat shook his head and was about to head to the top for a better look when something slammed into his back. The weight pinned him to the ground, he instinctively knew who it was. All his senses were tingling, and it got worse as he felt her hot breath in his ear.

“You shouldn’t have followed me.” 

Chat’s heart was racing. He wanted to see her. To feel her touch. To hear her voice even if it was only to yell at him. Hot tears fell from his closed eyes and he forced himself to breath.

“I’d rather die than lose you again.” He hadn’t anticipated saying it with such force and neither had Ladybug. 

Chat felt her weight shift slightly and before he knew what he was doing he had her on her back. He held her hands above her head with one hand and cradled her head with the other. Her blue eyes reflected the stairs above and his heart clenched when he noticed her tears wetting her long lashes. Her bottom lip trembled as she started to lose control of her emotions. 

“I’m sorry princess. I’m sorry for everything. For taking your pappa away. For leaving you to deal with it. For not saying goodbye. For not telling you how much I love you. Every part of you. Not just Ladybug but Marinette.” He choked out as tears streamed down his face and landed on hers. 

“I don’t blame you if you can’t forgive me, god knows I haven’t. I just want a chance to show you how much you mean to me. We could have a new beginning, forget about Hawkmoth and move away. We could go anywhere you want. I know you’re tired so let somebody else take over.” Chat begged as he let go of her hands to wipe his tear-stained face. 

Ladybug hadn’t taken her eyes off his. He meant every word he’d said but he hadn’t meant to say it all like that and definitely not all at once. 

In one swift movement she unclipped her vail and grabbed his face. Before he could react, her lips crashed into his with such force it hurt. Chat recovered quickly and he melted into the kiss. It was everything he’s dreamed of and more. Her lips sent shockwaves through his system and a low rumble escaped the back of his throat. She bit his lip hard and he moaned allowing her tongue into his mouth. He hadn’t experienced passioned like this before. His whole body tingled where hers touched his and he felt as if he might self-combust at any moment. 

At some point they had moved and now Ladybug was on top of Chat. She abruptly ended the kiss and straight away Chat missed her lips against his. She pushed the hair out of his eyes and sighed. 

“We can’t have a new beginning Chat. The only thing I can focus on is the ending. His ending. I’m going to make him suffer for everything he stole from me. I won’t take you down that road with me. You still have a chance.” And with that she took off into the night sky leaving Chat behind. 

Chat tried to get up, but he tripped on his tail that had conveniently tangled around his legs and he fell to his knees. By the time he’d untangled himself she was gone. He looked over the city. Their city, and he made a silent promise to himself. He was going to save her from herself. He would make up for everything he’d done even if it took the rest of his life and they would get their new beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up with so much more angst than I meant, oops. I might do some more one shots related to this if people are interested. Would love any feed back :)


End file.
